<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me by sapphire2309</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671343">a moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309'>sapphire2309</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, F/F, Oral Sex, dear MCU: this is how you make a clear monster metaphor about nat's past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff's body is not a thing to be cherished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laura Barton/Natasha Romanoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3762647#cmt3762647">this prompt</a> at <a href="https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html">femslash kink meme 2019</a>. (closed for prompts, but open for fills).</p><p>Title's from Moment's Silence (Common Tongue) by Hozier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha Romanoff's body is not a thing to be cherished.</p><p>It is a thing of beauty, perfectly formed. It curves and slopes in all the right places, everything points the right way, the only unexpected thing is firm corded muscle where a layperson might expect pliable flesh.</p><p>It is a museum exhibit. It is a weapon.</p><p>It is not a thing to be <i>loved.</i></p><p>And yet. Laura has laid her out on the bed like she's something that deserves to be handled gently, and she is mapping her skin with kisses like it is precious to her for more than its ability to bear bruises with grace, and Natasha does not understand. Neither why Laura treats her the way she does, nor why Natasha lets her.</p><p>She does not cry over this. She is not a <i>child, foolish Natachka, girls of the Red Room do not cry over spilt blood.</i> She absorbs and incorporates and tries to learn how to mold herself into a thing that will be wanted, but all the feedback she gets is utterly inconclusive and probably inaccurate, no one could possibly want <i>all</i> of her. Not this monster she's become. Not <i>that.</i></p><p>Laura sucks a hickey into her hipbone and Natasha wonders what she did to deserve this.</p><p>Laura kisses her like wine flows from her lips and Natasha decides she wants to keep this, no matter how little she did to earn or deserve it.</p><p>Laura brushes her hair out of her face and Natasha appoints herself protector of the glade Laura lives in, because she may not know how to love, but she knows how to <i>defend.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>